Transformers - I Dare You
by Yesnna
Summary: FANFICTION IN FRENCH - Univers des jeux - Voir le débriefing pour plus d'informations - No English translation available. Do not translate this fiction. - Transformers and characters Hasbro - Other characters Me. - Fiction Me. - Preview Me. - Commentez si vous le souhaitez ! -
1. Débriefing et informations

**Transformers**

**\- I Dare You -**

**Image titre de la fiction :**

_ . _

**Débriefing sur la fiction.**

**Univers Transformers :**

Jeux Wars for Cybertron (WFC) et Fall of Cybertron (FoC).

**Contexte : **

Toujours à la recherche d'energon pour alimenter l'Arche, Optimus envoie Sideswipe, Air Raid et Jazz, afin de rejoindre un signal énergiquement qui se pourrait être de l'energon. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

**Personnages :**

Autobots : Optimus, Jazz, Air Raid, Sideswipe, Ratchet.

Decepticons : Aucun.

[Classe inconnue] : … ?

**Lieu :**

Près de Iacon.

**Situation temporelle (Quand ça se passe) :**

Entre WFC et FoC. Juste après WFC plus exactement.

**Narrateur :**

Externe. (Autrement dit, aucun des personnages ne raconte l'histoire. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.)

**Note de narration :**

Le texte entre crochet est une communication d'un personnage. La personne qui communique sera identifié avant ou après cette communication, ou sera alors facilement dominé par ses paroles. Si la communication est à plusieurs, le nom de l'auteur de cette dernière citera à qui il s'adresse si c'est une personne précise, et si c'est pour le groupe, il n'en citera aucun.

Il me semblait que cette note est nécessaire pour la compréhension du texte.

**Note personnages :**

Si vous n'avez pas joué aux jeux, vous ne serez pas au courant des liens qu'entretiennent les personnages entre eux. Ni des liens supposés entre les personnages. Voici donc les liens particuliers entre les personnages de la fiction :

\- Sideswipe et Air Raid ne se supportent pas. Ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer des vannes, des insultes, ou des noms d'oiseau environ... presque tout le temps.

\- Jazz est celui qui calme bien souvent le jeu entre les deux cité ci dessus.

\- Optimus est parfaitement conscient du fait que Sideswipe et Air Raid ne se supportent pas, ayant "visité" la prison de Kaon avec eux, et Bumblebee.

\- Optimus à une confiance aveugle en Jazz.

\- Jazz s'entend très bien avec Sideswipe, mais moins avec Air Raid. Il est moins à l'aise en se présence.

**Vous savez maintenant tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur cette fiction. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**


	2. - Partie I -

**Partie I : La mission devra passer avant vôtre mésentente. **

[ Sideswipe, Air Raid, Jazz, réunion dans le hangar d'embarquement dans 5 minutes. ]

C'était Optimus Prime. Sa voix retentissait dans les optiques de 3 de ses plus valeureux soldats : Jazz, Sideswipe, et Air Raid. Pour l'instant, c'était les seuls Autobot disponibles et assez expérimenté qu'il avait sous la main. Il aurait aimé éviter le combo Sideswipe - Air Raid pour le pauvre Jazz, mais il n'avait pas le choix. En attendant, les trois bots arrivèrent dans le hangar. Les trois ignoraient pourquoi ils devaient venir, mais ils se doutaient que c'était pour une mission.

Sideswipe, qui arrivait en compagnie de Jazz, c'était crispé en entendant la communication. Il déteste travailler avec Air Raid. A vrai dire, personne n'est vraiment à l'aise avec lui. Les deux arrivèrent dans le dos de Optimus, qui observait la chargement d'une navette de reconnaissance. C'est celle que les trois vont utiliser pour leur mission. Jazz, assez proche du Prime, prit la parole, mais n'avait il pas encore sortit un mot, qu'un jet se transforma dans les airs, et se posa lourdement près d'eux. Jazz avait sursauté. C'était Air Raid. Le bot à l'attitude cool se contenta de rouler les optiques, sous sa visière, et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

\- "Boss, nous sommes tous présent !

\- Merci de vôtre venue si rapide, Autobots."

Il se tourna vers eux, toujours aussi fier d'eux. A sa tête, la mission semblait de grande importance. Les mains sur les hanches, avec un bot qui ressoudait un morceau de la navette derrière, Optimus avait cette classe que même Jazz ne pourra jamais atteindre malgré sa cool attitude, à cause des étincelles qui brillaient derrière le chef des Autobots. Un autre bot arriva alors. C'était Ratchet. Une tablette à la main, contenant des données, il se dépêchait d'arriver. Ce serait lui qui expliquerait la mission, car c'est lui qui à fait la trouvaille qu'il allait annoncer.

\- "Dans le secteurs B-25, autour de Iacon, nous avons détecté un signal énergétique... assez faible. Il se pourrait que ce soit de l'energon caché. Du moins nous espérons. La source étant près de Iacon, nous supposons que c'est pour cette raison que les Decepticons ne l'auraient pas encore découvert.

\- La moindre petite source d'energon pourrait nous être utile, aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais que vous alliez voir ce que c'est."

Ajouta Optimus, après les explications de Ratchet. Dit comme ça, cette mission pourrait sembler peu importante, mais, les réserves s'épuisent énormément, et surtout, très vite. Jazz semblait d'accord, et fit un signe de tête. Par contre... Sideswipe à gauche de Jazz, pointait avec son pouce Air Raid, qui était à la droite de se dernier. Pauvre Jazz, pendant toute la mission il va être entre les deux...

\- "Je dois vraiment fais équipe avec lui ?

\- Ça te pose problème ?

\- J'aime pas travailler avec un imbécile."

Jazz voulu ouvrir la bouche pour trancher la conversation de suite, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Les deux se balançaient déjà des insultes, comme deux gamins insupportables. Jazz regarda alors le chef et son médecin, et haussa les épaules, un peu désespéré. Ratchet avait une main sur la figure, et Optimus poussa un soupir, avant de stopper les deux rivaux avec sa voix sèche, sur le coup.

\- "Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous faire travailler ensemble. Vous êtes les seuls disponibles. Cessez vos agressivités, et maintenant. Nous sommes des Autobots, pas des Decepticons, nous prenons soin des uns, et des autres. Nous ne passons pas nôtre temps à nous agresser. Comprit ?"

Les deux se regardèrent, et se remirent chacun d'un côté de Jazz, avec air un air de petit garçon qu'on aurait grondé pour Sideswipe, et une mauvaise tête qui boude pour Air Raid. Jazz se contenta de faire un rire nerveux.

\- "J'espère avoir les deux entier à mon retour, Optimus."


	3. - Partie II -

**Partie II : Les portes de la divinité.**

Iacon, lieu de mille et une légendes du passé, autre fois splendide cité, n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un tas de métal. Les anges n'avaient pas su protéger cette ville... Les Autobots sont ils des anges ? A vous de voir. Nos trois Autobots, justement, enfin partit, survolaient les cieux avec leur navette. Il n'y avait pas de Decepticons dans la zone. Enfin normalement. Ce côté de la ville comportait un mur gigantesque, renforcé, qu'on avait déjà essayé de détruire, mais en vain... C'était aussi un côté de la ville totalement éloigné de l'Arche, et donc inintéressant pour l'ennemi.

Jazz, profitant du silence de ses confrères, puisque Sideswipe pilotait, et Air Raid dormait, observait le sol. Une remarque qu'il fallait faire, c'est que malgré leur disputes, Air Raid fait assez confiance à Sideswipe pour dormir lorsque ce dernier pilote. Cela rassurait nôtre bot plutôt cool. Mais pour l'instant, il observait la dévastation, et plus particulièrement cette muraille indétrônable. Des choses y étaient représentés, et malgré les tirs, les combats, les épreuves, ce mur était bel et bien debout, et aucune de sculptures n'avaient cédés. On pouvait y voir de nombreux symboles, une fresque, des anges, et de nombreuses merveilles. Jazz était nostalgique de l'age d'or de sa planète. Tout avait si vite disparu... Tout ça à cause de Megatron.

Dans un soupir, il ferma les optiques, et les rouvrit pour remarquer quelque chose sur le mur. Il était bien loin, et n'arrivait pas à voir d'ici. Le temps d'attraper des jumelles, cette chose étrange avait disparu. Peu importe ce que c'était, cette chose ne les rattraperait pas... Mais peut être que ce serait eux, qui se jetaient de son piège ? Intérieurement, Jazz haussa les épaules, avant de regarder Sideswipe, au commande, qui sortait encore des bêtises après s'être posé.

\- "Nous sommes à présent arrivé. Merci d'avoir utilisé Air Autobot, avec son Capitain qui espère que vous avez fait un agréable voyage, Sideswipe !

\- La ferme ! Apprend déjà à piloter, après on en reparlera de ton agréable voyage Capitain roulette."

Sideswipe grogna en retour, et quitta son post. Il sortit, en même temps que Air Raid qui avait sortit encore une chose qui lui avait déplut. Il en profita pour le pousser, en sortant, et Air Raid se ramassa parterre. Ce dernier se releva, et allait se jeter sur Sideswipe pour le ruer de coups, lorsque Jazz les appela.

\- "Hey les gars ! Venez voir !"

Oui, lui au moins effectuait la mission. Il espérait que ça se passerait sans accros. Les autres le rejoignirent en se poussant mutuellement, épaule contre épaule, puis furent stoppé de nouveau en voyant devant eux un trou gigantesque.

\- "Le signal vient de là-dedans. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Et toi Air Raid ?

\- Moi non plus, même depuis le ciel.

\- C'est Decepticon ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Sideswipe. Personne n'a la technologie pour faire un trou pareil."

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ils se décidèrent à explorer le trou. Jazz était descendu avec son grappin, Sideswipe également, car il en avait obtenu un récemment, et Air Raid descendait plus en dessous d'eux, pour les rattraper au cas où l'un des deux tomberait... Bien qu'il laisserait Sideswipe tomber un peu, et le rattraperait au dernier moment, juste pour lui faire peur.

Une fois en bas, ils étaient à la fois bouchés et étonnés de voir ce qu'il y avait. En descendant, une lumière s'était faite de plus en plus forte. Deux immenses statues d'anges Cybertronnien tenaient un flambeau. Le feu illuminait cet endroit majestueux. Des symboles étaient gravés partout autour, jusque sur cette porte colossale, entre les deux anges. Tout était doré, ancien, splendide... Cependant, Jazz s'avança devant la porte, et lu les inscriptions. Sideswipe, n'y tenant plus, posa alors la fameuse question.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quel est cette endroit ?

\- Un ancien temple. Il est écrit "Temple de la Divinité. Lieu sacré."

\- On peut entrer ?

\- Ce n'est... pas conseillé, Air Raid.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est écrit "Danger de mort. Les gardiens veillent. Ouvrez la porte, délivrez le mal." C'est une sorte de temple maudit..."


	4. - Partie III -

**Partie III : Lieu sacré, défense d'entrer.**

Un problème se posait. Le côté sacré de ce lieu ? Nan... Air Raid avait déjà même fait tomber une petite statue à côté des plus grandes. Jazz avait râlait que pour le peu de beauté qu'il reste sur leur planète, il devrait faire attention aux choses qui n'ont pas encore été détruites par la guerre. L'aerialbot avait fait ensuite sa mauvaise tête en disant que toute façon, une fois partit d'ici, plus personne ne viendra admirer quoi que ce soit sur Cybertron.

Le vrai problème était cette porte gigantesque. Comment l'ouvrir ? On chercha un si il y avait un code, un mécanisme, passage secret, rien à faire. Et forcément, ils n'ont pas d'explosif sous la main. Leurs armes n'avaient même pas fait une égratignure à la porte. Sideswipe réfléchissait, debout face à la porte. Pour que la porte soit si bien blindé, soit c'est pour que des pilleurs de tombes vraiment déterminés n'entre pas, soit, c'est ce qui est dedans qui doit en effet ne pas en sortir. Et la divinité, quelle est-elle ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient là, à chercher. Air Raid commençait à s'énerver, et Jazz se voyait déjà rentrer bredouille, puis annoncer à Optimus l'échec de la mission... Ils avait tenté de demander conseil à ce dernier, mais le trou était si profond qu'on ne pouvait contacter personne, et à vrai dire, on voyait à peine l'entrée du trou en levant la tête. La remontée sera difficile.

Sideswipe, épuisé, s'assit sur un rocher en braillant, que toute façon, cette mission était voué à l'échec depuis le départ, puisque les Decepticons n'ont étrangement rien emporté ! Et en posant son derrière sur la roche, on entendit un petit "clic". Et l'énorme porte s'ouvrit. Sideswipe restait là, à regarder la porte ouverte, en clignant des optiques, alors que Jazz le félicitait, et Air Raid faisait son jaloux.

\- "J'aurais jamais pensé qu'une feignasse pourrait trouver la solution.

\- Éteint tes processeurs vocaux, tu vas les user, à force de parler. Et après... Non en faite, parle. Comme ça je pourrais te faire des choses horribles plus tard, et personne pourra t'entendre hurler.

\- Connard.

\- Benne à ordure volante.

\- Ça suffit les mecs, dépêchons nous de rentrer. La porte se referme !"

Les trois se dépêchèrent donc d'entrer. C'était tout sombre à l'intérieur, et encore plus quand la porte blindée se referma. Sideswipe lâcha un "Et maintenant ?" juste avant que des lumières jaunes s'allument une à une, laissant entrevoir un long tunnel, comprenant d'autres tunnels, qui comprenaient aux aussi d'autres tunnels. Air Raid se mit une main sur la figure, en voyant l'ampleur de la tâche. Il va falloir tous les visiter ? Mais ils vont jamais retrouver la sortie ! Jazz était plus calme, et se grattait le côté de la tête. Cet endroit était décidément ancien, déjà pour son aspect, puis... Ce système lumineux date au moins d'avant la création de Ratchet ou Ironhide ! Autrement dire que c'est pas tout jeune. Les trois se mirent donc en marche, alors que Sideswipe, le détecteur d'energon à la main, remarqua un détail important.

\- "Le détecteur perd carrément la boule...

\- Il trouve rien ?

\- Au contraire Jazz, il va exploser tellement cet endroit contient d'energon, on dirait.

\- Mais on ne voit rien ?

\- Jazz, Optimus n'a jamais dit qu'ils étaient sûr que ce soit des cristaux ! Ce que détecte Sideswipe est sûrement une source d'energon.

\- Dans tout les cas c'est... AÏE !"

L'appareil venait de lui exploser dans la main. Air Raid et Jazz le regardait secouer sa main avec un air plus qu'étonnée. Pour que cet appareil explose, la source d'énergie doit être vraiment, vraiment importante. Mais Air Raid, regardant maintenant autour, remarqua qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers à venir... Il y avait pas mal de cadavre qui rouillaient par ci par là. Et, plus étrange encore, si vous regardez les galeries, vous remarquerez une façon particulière de creuser... Comme si on avait rongé le métal. Et les cadavres n'étaient pas mieux, mangés de partout. Air Raid trouvait ça intéressant, Sideswipe n'était pas très rassuré, et Jazz...

\- "… Je crois que nous ne serons pas seuls..."


	5. - Partie IV -

**Partie IV : La Menace.**

Les voilà qui s'enfonçaient dans les tunnels. Tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Ils tournaient en rond comme on tournerait en bourrique. Les tunnels se confondaient. Ils étaient semblables, identiques, à en perdre la tête. Chaque pas résonnaient. Sombres, humides, remplit de cadavres... Cet endroit n'était pas idéal pour faire du tourismes. Enfin, c'était pareil là-haut, sur les champs de batailles. Ainsi, rien n'effrayait nos trois Autobots, décidés à trouver cette énergie, et peut être sauver les leurs.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Air Raid commençait réellement à perdre patience. En avançant, il donnait un coup de pied dans un petit morceau de métal, pour le faire avancer, lui aussi. Sideswipe, assez courageux en temps normal, cachait son inquiétude grandissante. Jazz, lui, cherchait une solution. Le moyen de quitter ce lieu, avec l'énergie de préférence. Mais même la sortie était introuvable. L'Aerialbot, de colère, fini par donner un grand coup de poing dans le mur, en hurlant de rage, avant de se retourner vers ses deux camarades.

\- "Quoi ? C'est ça ? On va mourir comme ça ? Enfermé ? Perdu ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

\- Air Raid, calme toi.

\- Non Jazz ! Cette mission était une erreur ! Nous ne ressortirons JAMAIS d'ici ! Nous allons terminer nôtre vie en nous vidant peu à peu de notre energon. Un à un ! En déambulant comme des imbéciles ! Ou pire encore ! L'une de ses choses va nous dévorer !"

Il serrait les poings, extrêmement en colère, pour cacher son désespoir. Puis il donna de nouveau un grand coup dans le mur. Il résonna alors dans toutes les galeries. Des plus proches galeries, aux plus éloignées, cette onde résonnait. Cette onde... avait réveillé quelque chose. Un rugissement se fit alors entendre. Énorme ! Il était métallique, et semblait sortir de la bouche de quelque chose d'énorme, avant qu'une sorte de bourdonnement et de pas sur le métal du sol se fasse entendre. Jazz semblait prendre un air horrifié, la bouche ouverte, imaginant ce qui les attendait. Mais Sideswipe attrapa Air Raid par le col, et le plaqua violemment sur le mur. Il semblait très très en colère.

\- "T'avais pas mieux à faire ? Tu viens de tous nous condamner ! Et maintenant ! Alors qu'on avait peut être une chance. Imbécile !

\- Lâche moi abrutit !

\- Non, espèce de..."

Air Raid venait de lui mettre un sacré coup de poing. De ce fait Sideswipe l'avait lâché, et s'était retrouvé sur son derrière. Jazz eu tout juste le temps de se mettre entre deux, et pointer quelque chose qui arrivait.

\- "Plutôt que vous battre, courez !"

Lui, se changea en véhicule pour fuir, alors que les deux autres regardaient ce qu'il avait pointé. Une sorte d'insecte volant gigantesque s'approchait d'eux à tout allure, dans un bourdonnement assourdissant. Il poussait de nouveau une sorte de rugissement. Une sorte de "Kriiiiii" qui faisait très mal à entendre. Les deux se changèrent également en véhicules aussitôt pour fuir ! Cette chose était loin de les rattraper. Par contre, personne n'eut le temps de crier "Attention" qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de toile. Ils y étaient collé. Elle était gigantesque, énorme, elle aussi ! Puis, une chose avec 6 pattes longues et fine se déplaçait sur cette toile, et s'approchait, en faisant à peu près le même bruit. Elle avait des mandibules, et bavait on ne sait trop quoi. Les trois ne pouvaient même pas crier. Jazz encore moins, car il était déjà enroulé dans la même matière que la toile. Air Raid venait de subir le même sort. Elle s'approcha alors de Sideswipe, cette horrible créature, et semblait comme lui sourire d'un air mesquin. Elle leva une de ses pattes, elle brillait car elle était affûté, on aurait dit une fauche. Elle était là, la faucheuse. Oui, la mort. Sous ses yeux... La dernière chose qu'il vu, c'est cette patte tomber sur elle, puis tout fût noir. Tout était... terminé.


	6. - Partie V -

**Partie V : The Queen.**

Qu'était-ce donc ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait attaqué ? Aucune idée, et personne ne leur dirait. Quels étaient... ces choses ? Ces questions résonnaient dans la tête de Sideswipe. Il n'était pas mort. Il était vivant ! Bien que, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Même pas ouvrir ses optiques. Tout était noir. Sombre. Pourtant, il sentait qu'on l'emmenait. Quelque part. Il ignorait où. Puis on le posa lourdement sur le sol. Autour de lui il entendait des bruits. Les bruits de ces créatures. Pas que deux, ou trois, mais probablement des milliers ! Le stress l'envahissait. On l'avait gardé pour le manger plus tard ? Il ne savait pas. Cette patte qui c'était levé, comme une fauche, ne l'avait visiblement pas tué, mais entouré de quelque chose. Mais tout fût clair, lorsque ce qui le tenait prisonnier venait de le relâcher. Il tomba alors face contre terre, mais il se redressa bien vite, pour regarder autour de lui. C'était... wow. Impressionnant. L'endroit était remplit de cristaux d'energon du sol au plafond... et de ces créatures. Debout, il regarda alors à gauche. Air Raid était là ! Il était vivant ! Mais il semblait mécontent. Il fusillait du regard quelque chose, devant lui. Sideswipe pencha la tête sur le côté, pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant l'aerialbot qui était dos à lui. Une chose énorme était là, sûr une sorte de trône. La bouche grande ouverte, il la regardait agiter une patte, en l'air, une sorte de signe. Aussitôt, tout devenu silencieux. Plus un bruit. Plus rien. Incroyable. C'était une sorte de chef ? Une... reine ? Comme dans une ruche ? Probablement. Le jeune éclaireur rouge se fit alors poussé à côté de son acolyte, par deux immondes... mais oui ! Des insectes ! C'était ça ! Ils ressemblaient à des insectes. Et la pseudo reine était grande, avec des antennes, de gros yeux violet presque en forme de goûte d'eau, son torse était velu mais semblait être tout doux, d'ici, et elle avaient des ailes gigantesques et violettes, transparentes comme les cristaux autour d'eux. Cette reine ne faisait pas peur, loin de là.

\- "Qui êtes vous ? Relâchez nous ! Où est Jazz ?"

Air Raid commençait à s'énerver, d'être ici, et d'avoir perdu son ami. Pas de trace de Jazz, ce qui était inquiétant en ce lieu. Il regardait autour, nerveux, très nerveux. Mais il le cachait. Allaient-ils mourir plus tard ? Il ne voulait pas. Sideswipe voulu alors le tirer en arrière, en posant une main sur l'épaule du bot volant, mais ce dernier le fit lâcher pour fixer de nouveau cette chose infâme. Cette créature, justement, sortit quelque peu de l'ombre. On aurait pu la comparer à une créature terrestre, une abeille. Ou peut être une guêpe ? Peu importe. Elle fit alors quelque chose d'étonnant : Elle se changea... en mode robot. Oui, elle prenait une apparence humanoïde et "normale", tout comme eux. Le jeune bot rouge restait surprit, alors que Air Raid n'avait pas bronché. La femelle, elle, ensuite, dévoila un sourire, et un regard doux. Mais on sentait aussi une pointe de sarcasme sur son visage.

\- "Bienvenu, Autobots, dans la Ruche ! Grande citée Insecticon ! Vôtre ami n'est pas loin. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Et où est-il, alors ?"

Air Raid ne se laissait en effet pas berner. Alors que Sideswipe, lui, était encore très surprit par tout ça. Il avait vu des choses étranges, par le passé, mais rien de tel. Il avait déjà vu des Insecticons mais... Qui aurait cru qu'ils étaient si intelligent, et qu'ils avaient une... Citée ? Il ne savait quoi penser, et encore plus en posant son regard sur les fresques murales de ce lieu. On y représentait des Cybertronnien de l'époque des Anciens qui attaquaient les Insecticons, et qu'ils se défendaient, puis semaient la terreur et le chaos sur la surface de Cybertron, en guise de représailles. Ils ravageaient tout sur leur passage, avant de retourner chez eux. Défense ? Attaque ? Où avait-il mal comprit ce qu'on y représentait ? Les Insecticons existent depuis si longtemps L'heure n'était pas à ce genre de questions. La reine, d'un sourire amusé maintenant, leva les bras et la paume des mains vers le ciel, comme un appel aux siens.

\- "Il se trouve justement que vous allez le rejoindre. Gardes, emmenez les à la salle des Âmes. Ils iront y retrouver leur amis, et leurs anciens."

Les Autobots se regardèrent, l'air en accord pour une fois. Ce qui va suivre risque de ne pas être fort agréable. Oh non.


	7. - Partie VI -

**Partie VI : Escape.**

Voilà que Sideswipe et Air Raid marchaient dans un long couloir, conduit comme deux moutons cette fameuse salle. Le sol était gluant, couvert d'un liquide collant et vert. Sideswipe trouvait ça répugnant, alors que l'aérialbot semblait pensif, ne disant rien. Tout deux, illuminés par des choses étranges à la lumière verte, ils suivaient ce qui serait probablement leurs futurs bourreaux. Tout cela n'était pas un univers très rassurant. Mais voilà qu'ils arrivaient face à une petite porte. On ouvrit. C'était sombre, à l'intérieur... Mais on apercevait de nombreuses carcasses, bien souvent démembrée. La "salle des Âmes" étaient juste un nom donné à un donjon, rien de plus. On les poussa alors à l'intérieur, les faisant tomber sur un sol, qui au moins ici, était dur et non visqueux... ou écœurant.

La porte se refermait violemment derrière. Face contre terre, et mains liées dans le dos, les deux compagnons se relevaient comme ils pouvaient.

\- "Je hais les insectes.

\- Pitié, ne m'en parle pas, Air Raid.

\- Si nous n'étions pas allé à cette foutu mission, nous n'en serions pas là !

\- Hey, c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi !

\- Mais j'en ai marre d'entendre ta petite bouche d'éclaireur sortir des sons qui risquent -avec le temps- de me rendre SOURD.

\- Et bah moi j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre sans arrêt. 'On aurait pas du faire ci ! On aurait pas du faire ça ! Oh, est-ce que j'ai râlé pour ça ?' … Franchement t'es juste un imbécile.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire, avortons ? C'est les arguments les plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendu.  
\- Tu te crois mieux ? HEIN ?

\- Je t'ai dit de fermer ton clapet, espèce de... DE...

\- De ? J'attends."

Alors que Air Raid montait carrément en pression, dans sa tête, Sideswipe remerciait Primus qu'ils soient tout deux attachés. Finalement, ces anneaux d'energon servant à les retenir était peut être la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé. Le bot volant grognait, de rage. Il était fort probable qu'il allait quand même se jeter sur l'autre autobot, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pause sur son épaule, le faisant hurler comme une fillette, de surprise. Habituellement, Sideswipe aurait rit, mais là, lui aussi avait eu peur de cette ombre qui... s'avéra être -tout simplement- Jazz.

\- "Du calme vous deux.

\- Jazz ?!

\- Tu... tu n'es pas mort ?  
\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je suis in-cre-va-ble.

\- Et légèrement vantard, aussi.

\- Peut importe Sideswipe. J'ai trouvé une issue !

\- Les égout ? Ah, non, pardon... On est déjà dedans. Non dans quelque chose de pire, en faite.

\- Air Raid...

\- Je sais, je sais... Bref, ton idée.

\- Il y a une ouverture formé par le temps, là-bas. Si on arrive à plier un peu le métal qui s'y trouve, on devrait pouvoir s'y faufiler."

Disait il, en détachant ses deux camarades. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais ils pouvaient y arriver. Ainsi, un peu plus tard, la salle était vide. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de garde. Les insecticons sont décidément stupide. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que pensait Sideswipe. Air Raid restait méfiant, et Jazz se contentait seulement d'ouvrir la voie. Ils étaient maintenant dans les couloirs de la ruche, se cachant dès que des insecticons passaient. Mais ce n'était pas simple de retrouver une sortie alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas le chemin qu'ils avaient prit pour venir. Jazz avait eu heureusement une idée tout bonnement lumineuse. Cet endroit était sous la surface... Mais plus ils remonteraient, plus ils capteraient des lignes, des communications, et d'autres choses. Il gardait donc la main en permanence sur son communicateur, cherchant d'éventuels sons.

\- "Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Continuons tout droit.

\- Jazz, c'est l'endroit qui grouille le plus d'insecticons, par là.

\- Justement ! Il gardent la sortie, Air Raid.

\- C'est vrai que si on le voit comme ça..."

Et en effet, c'était la bonne direction. L'avancée était de plus en plus difficile. Mais ils y parvenaient. Le gros problème maintenant, était un énorme insecticon, là, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Comment passer dans le réveiller, et surtout, ouvrir la porte ? Les trois autobots regardaient de tout les côtés, cherchant la solution. Il semblait qu'un câble servait à tiré pour déclencher l'ouverture de la porte. Alors que Air Raid ne cesser de penser à quel point c'est primaire, Sideswipe montrait un second problème. L'insecte avait l'autre bout relié à son mandibule droit. Voilà qui allait être... délicat. Les trois confrères se réunirent donc pour trouver un plan. Ça allait passer, ou casser.


	8. - Partie VII - FINAL -

**Partie VII : 'Till all are one.**

L'idée était simple. Attirer l'insecticon de façon à ce qu'il ouvre la porte en tirant sur le câble, et prendre la direction de la porte le plus vite possible. C'était assez risqué, les autres insecticons ne tarderaient pas à arriver, et cette fois ci, ils ne les laisseraient sûrement pas en vie. Les trois se demandaient justement pourquoi... ils étaient encore en vie. Sûrement pour être mangé plus tard. Beark. Mais il ne fallait plus y penser, et se concentrer sur le présent.

Sideswipe, le plus rapide à pied, avait pour mission d'attirer cette chose. Il alla se mettre devant, assez loin tout de même, avec un air pas très rassuré... mais il sortait son arme. Il avait ordre de ne pas tirer, du moins tant qu'il n'y avait pas un grand danger. Les coups de feu pourraient attirer l'ennemi. Il se mit donc à parler, puis crier et même... danser. Oui, même danser. Ou plutôt agiter les bras en l'air, en sautillant, et baillant, puisque cette chose ne se réveillait pas. Air Raid, dans un coup de sang, plutôt agacé par ça -car oui décidément il est de très mauvais poil aujourd'hui- venu carrément donner un coup de pied dans l'insecte, mais rien à faire, il ne bougeait pas. Jazz venu donc tranquillement lui toquer la tête, et là encore, rien. Sideswipe se mit une main sur la figure, en riant nerveusement. Franchement, la chance n'était une nouvelle fois pas avec eux.

\- "Alors quand ça dort ces bêtes là...

\- Ça dort. Oui. Il faut une solution. Comment on réveille un truc aussi énorme ?

\- On a qu'a tirer ?

\- Non Sideswipe je t'ai dit ! On pourrait rameuter les autres !

\- Tu vois une autre solution, Jazz ?

\- Non.

\- Moi j'en ai une les gars."

Disait Air Raid alors qu'ils tournaient tout les deux la tête vers lui, avant de faire un bond énorme en arrière. Il était tout bonnement en train de coupler le câble attaché au mandibule de la bête. Il venait d'essayer de planter sa lame dans l'armure de l'insecticon, mais c'était trop épais. Alors il avait changé de tactique. Les deux se calmaient. Oh qu'ils avaient eu peur. L'aérialbot se la joue beaucoup trop en solo. Mais une fois le lien coupé, fallait il encore tirer dessus avec assez de force ! Et bien contre toute attente, le bot volant tira un coup, et la porte s'ouvrir, dégageant de la poussière, des roches, et faisant un gros bruits sourd. Et là... "il" se réveillait enfin. Se dressant sur ses pattes, l'insecticon semblait bailler.

\- "Sortez ! Vite !"

Air Raid se jeta dehors, suivit de Jazz, mais Sideswipe ne suivait pas. Il venait d'être coincé, la jambe sous une roche.

\- "Hey ! HEY ! Revenez !

\- Il est vraiment pas possible.

\- Air Raid ! Où tu vas ?! Revient !"

Air Raid, même si il détestait par moment Sideswipe, appréciait malgré tout sa compagnie, et... c'était un autobot après tout. Dans un aller-retour, il tira sur la roche, se changea en jet, où Sideswipe s'agrippa, et passa la porte qui se refermait déjà, à quelques secondes près. Sideswipe en tomba de l'autre côté. Sa jambe était endommagée, mais rien de grave.

\- "On peut dire que c'était juste.

\- Ouai. Écoutez l'autre idiot qui hurle depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ne traînons pas ici. Rentrons."

Alors que les deux aidaient Sideswipe à marcher, se remettant à peine de ce qui venait de se passer au cour de ces dernières heures, ils retournaient vers leur navette, pour rentrer. C'était à la fois une défaite, et une victoire. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'energon, mais ils en étaient ressortit vivant, et là, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Au fond de la grotte, des doigts tapotaient du métal. Un métal froid, et humide. La reine de la ruche avait son coude d'appuyé sur son trône, et regardait deux insecticons se battre, alors qu'un autre lui apportait la nouvelle. Elle se contenta de rire un peu, et de sourire.

\- "Parfais. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévus. De toute façon, ils partiront bientôt. Tous. Autobot, ou Decepticon. Et alors... la planète... sera à nous."

Ricanant d'une voix maléfique, elle avait hâte. Oh oui, hâte ! Leur venue avait été mise en scène de toute pièce. On avait apporté des tonnes d'energon dans la ruche, pour créer un signal assez fort pour attirer Autobot ou Decepticon. Ils les capturaient, et les enfermaient. Ils leur montraient... qu'ils ne devaient pas revenir ici. Que c'était dangereux. Mortel. Les insecticons étaient de plus en plus nombreux, fort. Mais la base de tout se trouvait ici. Devant elle se trouvait la seule chose magnifique sur Cybertron à ses yeux. Des œufs, des larves, de futurs petits soldats en formation. Une fois ces idiots partit, la planète serait sienne, et une nouvelle ère... pourrait commencer.


End file.
